Start of Fall Celebration
There are going to be a lot of awesome activities in store for the End of Summer and Start of Fall! We have so many exciting things planned, we wanted to give you a sneak peek into the highlights of what's coming! Looking into the future through your crystal ball was never more fun and there are some special Halloween announcements that will even get the dead hopping! Friday, September 13th: With Halloween so close and Friday the 13th only days away, there is a real concern that the ghosts will escape from Sleepy Hollow and roam throughout the kingdom! Who knows what devilish deeds those spooky spirits might conjure up if they get loose! So be on the look out, we will need every (warm) body to help capture the ghosts and get them back to Sleepy Hollow! Saturday, September 14th: With the transition from summer to fall being such a mystifying time, Merlin will be introducing a new Enchantment perfect for the end of summer! Sunday, September 15th: Honey! September is National Honey Month, so be prepared for a delightfully sticky and honey-tastic quest! Monday, September 16th: Sand Dollar Micro Quests arrive! Be sure to stock up, because there will be new and exciting Sand Dollar Releases all week long! Collect your Sand Dollars before the nights grow longer than the days, because after Sunday, September 22nd all the Sand Dollars will wash away! Tuesday, September 17th: Today is Constitution Day! And the perfect day to show off your Constitution Day Pin! Saturday, September 21st - Sunday, September 22nd: In the enchanting realm of Fairy Age, there is something magical in the air! Join your fairy friends for a whole new level of fairy challenge, with the exciting new game of Phere! A game of fairy skill and agility! But mortals beware! Only fairies can take on the Phere! The summer equinox is September 22nd, and the 21st will mark the beginning of our very first End of Summer Sock Hop! The Anniversary Ponies have enjoyed their time here at the Pony Express, but the end of Summer means the VFK Summer Anniversary is coming to an end too! Now it's time for us to say farewell for the present to the Anniversary Pony friends at the Pony Express, as the ponies at the Pony Express return with the fairies to their magical realm! Have you ever been envious of all the magical powers that up till now only the Wizard Merlin has possessed? Starting Monday September 23rd, you can attempt the Challenges that Merlin has devised to become an Apprentice Wizard! Each day there will be a new challenge and task as you progress to become an apprentice in the art of Wizardry! When you complete the 7th task on Sunday, you will receive the abilities of an Apprentice Wizard as well as the accompanying devices. Discover the world of Magic! For V.I.P. Members on the 29th of September Black Fire Ponies will be available! To summon your Black Fire Pony, you will need to use your skills as a Wizard Apprentice and acquire the Black Fire Pony summoning Amulet from the new Wizard's Gold Stamp Book coming to Merlin's! With Wizards and Black Fire Ponies can Jousting be far behind? Saturday, September 28th: Those high spirited and intelligent ponies have a new skill they want to learn and they can't wait to Trot their stuff for their owners! With patience and love you can help your pony learn the new gate of TROT! Just be ready with the sugar cubes and encouragement! Tuesday, October 1st: Get ready for an entire month of the spookiest and most frightful festivities, our 6th Spooktacular Halloween Celebration begins today! We're putting out the welcome mat for everything creepy, crawly, ghostly and ghoulish! So make sure to dress the part and be prepared to scare! Muahahahahaha! Also, The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Collection returns today! So start collecting those Halloween treats! Saturday, October 5th: Tonight is the night for interactive frights! Active Objects! This brand new feature will allow you to control the scares and set the stage for puzzles and illusion like never before! Nothing says boo like a grave crawling skeleton reaching out of its tomb for a helping hand, or, claw... And that's only a hint of the ghastly Active Object Items that will be arriving throughout Halloween! For more information on Active Objects check the Developer Blog at devblog.epicages.com! Sunday, October 13th: Thirteen Ghosts! Will you be able to find all Thirteen Ghosts in the all new updated Victorian Haunted Mansion? All those daring enough to enter will have their chance! The spirits and spooks have a special request, their current homes, they report, are just too bright and eerily cheerful, so they've requested a contest to find the most dank and most hauntingly quaint abodes! Ready yourself for a spine-chilling Halloween Room Building Competition from Oct 13th - 26th! Those poltergeists guarantee you'll have a ghoul-time! Watch for the winners to appear Halloween Night! Thursday, October 31st: Trick or Treating will begin Halloween evening! Get ready for a night of Spooktacular Halloween fun, candy and surprises! Friday, November 1st: To complete the exciting Halloween season, Our 6th Annual Midnight Halloween Ball will occur when the Clock Chimes 13 on Friday night the first of November! If you feel like you're having trouble keeping secrets and that people can almost see through you, it might be because you are at the Midnight Halloween Ball! Merchandise *Inland Ocean Shop *Merlin's Magic Shoppe Quests *VFK Honey Quest 2013 *VFK Constitution Day Mini-Quest 2013 2013 End of the Summer Micro Quests * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 1 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 2 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 3 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 4 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 5 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 6 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 7 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 8 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 9 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 10 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 11 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 12 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 13 (2013) (Skipped by VFK) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 14 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 15 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 16 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 17 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 18 (2013) * VFK End of Summer Micro Quest 19 (2013) Special Events *End of Summer Sock Hop